


Bath Time!

by Ourlittlevampire



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Infantilism, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourlittlevampire/pseuds/Ourlittlevampire
Summary: After a long day at the studio Sebastian gets both of his brothers ready for bed by giving them a bath.
Relationships: Emerson Barrett/Remington Leith/Sebastian Danzig
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Bath Time!

**Author's Note:**

> Since people seemed to like my first abdl fic, I wrote a second. This time Emerson's also little, because I think that's cute.  
> Just to clarify, all characters in this fanfiction are 18 or older.  
> I have a couple more ideas in the works, so I'll probably be posting more sometime in the future.  
> Edit: thank you so much for 500 hits! :3

Sebastian was completely exhausted by the time he pulled into the driveway. They had been at the studio all day. Just recording an album was hard enough, but today both of his brothers were little. Emerson was being particularly needy, as well, not wanting to leave his side despite how much work they needed to do. He switched off the engine and looked in the rearview mirror at his brothers. Both of them had their heads slumped forward with their eyes closed. Now that the engine was off , he could hear Remington snoring, loudly.  
"Remington, you little faker." Sebastian said. The younger man tried to hold back a smile, but it broke through. Knowing his older brother had seen through his ruse, he opened his eyes and picked up his head.  
"Aw, how did you know?" He asked with a wide smile.  
"Because you never snore that loud." Sebastian said before turning his eyes to Emerson. He was still slumped in his seat. "Is he really asleep?"  
"Yeah, he fell asleep when we got in." Remembering how much yawning and eye rubbing he had done at the studio, it was no surprise. Sebastian stepped out of the car and opened Emerson's door. He knew he wouldn't be too happy to be woken up, but he needed to get inside.  
"Emerson." He called. His brother's face scrunched up and he turned away. "Em, wake up." He slowly cracked his eyes open.  
"Home?" He asked, still blinking sleep sand out of his eyes. Sebastian thought it was adorable when he was particularly little and talked in one word sentences , just like a young child.  
"Yeah, we're home." He reached over and unbuckled him. Emerson stepped out of the car, grabbing onto his brother's sleeve as they walked toward the front door. Sebastian grabbed the house keys out of his pocket.  
"Can I have a bath tonight?" Remington asked ,coming up behind them. The older brother put the key into the lock.  
"I don't know. It's a little late and I don't want you to fall asleep in the bath."  
"I'm not tired at all!" He shouted, doing a jumping jack to prove his point. His voice echoed off the silent houses of their neighbors. One of the neighbor's dogs started barking.  
"Shh, you're going to wake the whole neighborhood!" Sebastian chastised in a whisper-shout.  
"Oh, sorry." He apologized as they entered the house. The entire house was quiet and dark. Emerson stuck close to his older brother, fearing the darkness. His fear did a lot to wake him up.  
"Sebastian?" He asked. His brother looked back at him.  
"Yes?"  
"I want a bath, too." He said.  
"Guess it's settled, then. I'll go draw you guys a bath." Sebastian started up the stairs. Emerson kept hold of his older brother's sleeve and followed him. "Are you going to be my shadow?" He asked.  
"Mhm. You'll protect me from the monsters." He responded. 

The bathroom was filled with the loud sound of rushing water. Sebastian had just finished up undressing Emerson, who had worn a particularly complicated outfit that day.  
"Which bubble bath do you want?" He asked, holding up two bottles of bubbles. One was Remington's favourite cupcake scented bubbles and there was barely any of the pink liquid left in the bottle. The other was a brand new bottle that was berry scented.  
"Berry." He responded with a cute ,childish lisp. Sebastian poured a couple of capfuls of the blue liquid into the rushing water. When the last bit of blue liquid was dripping into the water , Remington ran into the bathroom and slam dunked a few bath toys into the tub. The group of plastic duckies and frogs created a rather large splash.  
"20,000 points! I win." He announced, raising his arms into the air.  
"I don't know how you can have so much energy." Sebastian said , exasperated. The tub was almost full, now , and the bubbles were piled high. He leaned down and tested the water. It was the perfect temperature. He turned off the tap. "Okay, time to get in."  
Remington was the first to get in, plopping down and causing massive waves that almost breached the sides of the tub. Sebastian gave him a warning about splashing as he helped Emerson into the tub. He was much gentler, slowly sinking into the warm water. The bathtub was a little crowded with both of them in it and their legs had to overlap for them to both fit. Neither of them minded , though, taking a bath together reminded them of childhood. Sebastian sat down on the closed toilet lid to let them have some fun before he washed them up.  
They had some fun with the bubbles first, putting them on their faces in beards and plopping large piles on each other's heads. The brothers quickly got bored and moved on to playing with the rubber toys. Remington took one of the ducks out of the water.  
"Quack quack!" He said, making it 'walk' and Emerson's lower leg. The other little boy giggled and picked up one of the frogs. He made a low croaking sound and made it hop on the rim of the tub, right next to Sebastian's leg. Remington put the duck under the water , squeezing the sides and filling it with water , then aiming it at his brother like a gun.  
"Put your hands up." He said. Emerson, laughing, put his hands up as asked. Despite his compliance , Remington still squirted him. The water hit him right in the chest.  
"Hey!" He retaliated, grabbing a different duck out of the water and squirting him with water. A small water battle broke out.  
"Stop, you're getting the floor wet."  
Emerson stopped immediately, but Remington had just filled his duck up. He looked at his older brother and got an idea. Sebastian saw the glint in his eyes just in time. "Don't fucking spray me. I'll take away your blankie." It was definitely a hollow threat , but it worked.  
Remington frowned and dropped the duck back into the water. Sebastian again looked at the mess on the floor and sighed. This always seemed to happen.  
"Well, I think it's time to get washed." 

Emerson stood up , water dripping off of him into the water loudly. He stepped out of the bath and into the towel Sebastian was holding out. He stood in the nice, warm towel as his brother began towel drying his medium length hair. After a few minutes of this his hair was dry and he was led into the bedroom. Waiting on the bed for him was a cute diaper , his purple Care Bears onesie, and his brother. Remington was sitting criss cross applesauce in his own blue Care Bear onesie, holding his beloved Winnie the Pooh baby blanket. His hair was all fluffy and his face was bare. He yawned loudly.  
"You don't have to wait for us to go to bed. " Sebastian commented.  
"I want to be tucked in." He responded.  
"We'll be done in a minute." Emerson crawled onto the bed and laid down on his back. He was feeling wiggly and playful, but tried to stay still as he was diapered up. Despite having fallen asleep in the car, he wasn't feeling the least bit tired now. He let himself be pulled into his purple Care Bears onesie. That done, Sebastian stepped back and looked at his matching little brothers.  
"Well, aren't you two ready for a night on the town?" He joked.  
"I thought it was bedtime?" Emerson questioned. He had a quizzical look on his face.  
"No, baby, we are going to bed. I was joking." He said, a fond smile on his face. His little brother could be so cute.  
Sebastian crossed to Remington's side of the bed. The singer looked so tired he could barely keep his eyes open. He began tucking him in, gently bringing the covers under his body with his hands. Once the little boy was nice and snug, he leaned down and planted a kiss on his forehead.  
"I love you, good night." He said.  
"Love you, too, night night." Remington said, letting his eyes droop closed for good. A faint smile played on his lips.  
Sebastian left that side of the bed and stripped down to his boxers and tank top. He shut the lights off before he crawled into bed. He threw an arm around Emerson.  
"Love you." He said. He pressed a kiss to the top of his head. The little brother smiled. The affection made him feel warm and fuzzy.  
"I love you, too." He responded. Sebastian laid his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes. Emerson followed suit. 

'1064 sheep... 1065 sheep…1066 sheep…' Emerson thought. His eyes were closed , his head was against the pillow , and both of his brothers were cuddled up with him, but he still wasn't feeling sleepy. He turned over for the third time in as many minutes.  
"Baby, are you having trouble sleeping?" Sebastian asked, his voice breaking the silence in the room. He sounded like he had been on the edge of sleep or already there.  
"Yes." He whispered back.  
"I'll go get you a bottle." Emerson felt and heard the bed shifting as the other man got out of bed. He watched as his shadowed brother exited the room. Emerson looked over at Remington. He was completely asleep, his pacifier slowly bobbing in his mouth as he gently sucked. His blanket was brought right up to his chin and his baby blanket was still clutched in his hand. Well, he wasn't going to be much company. At least with him in the room he wasn't afraid of the dark.  
He, luckily, wasn't left alone for very long . Sebastian returned to the room with a baby bottle in his hand. Due to the darkness, Emerson couldn't see what was in it. His older brother slipped back into bed and pressed the nipple of the bottle to his lips. Emerson readily accepted the nipple into his mouth. Sebastian tilted bottle and let him start drinking. Delicious, warm milk filled his mouth. He popped the nipple out of his mouth, a couple of drops sliding down his chin and disappearing into the collar of his onesie.  
"It's choccy milk!" He said happily.  
"Mhmm. Have some more." Sebastian said. Emerson took the nipple back into his mouth. He eagerly gulped down the flavoured milk. The bottle was finished off in just a couple minutes.  
"Did that help?" Sebastian asked , setting the bottle on the bedside table. As if to respond , Emerson yawned. "Oh," He gave a little laugh, "Looks like it did. Now, try to get some sleep." The younger brother laid his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes. Soon his breaths became slow and even. Sebastian stayed up for a few minutes longer, waiting until he heard him begin to snore loudly. This time he knew it wasn't pretending.


End file.
